No puedes tenerlos
by Alex's world
Summary: Sasuke estaba determinado a recuperar a ese par...porque Naruto había sido suyo primero, porque Keizo era suyo por derecho, y porque aquel hombre, por muy esposo del rubio que fuera, tenía que salir del medio. "SasuNaruSasu" Mpreg AU.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, menos Keizo que es un delirio mío, aunque basado en los delirios del autor.**

Prólogo

-_"Idiota" -_pensó para sí mismo.

El sonido del ajetreo de las calles no lo dejaba pensar tranquilo. Sus manos se enfriaban con el viento de aquel día invernal y su saco parecía no servirle de suficiente abrigo. Escalosfríos fugaces recorrían su espalda por momentos, pero sin hacerle desistir de su determinación por verlos aunque sea unos breves minutos.

La campana del jardín de niños sonó de repente, exaltándolo. Con prisa se puso de pie y camino por el lado izquierdo de la cuadra, tratando de llegar a la entrada principal del edificio. Se detuvo en la esquina observando a los padres amontonarse en la puerta, esperando impacientes por sus retoños para guiarlos a casa… sin ser conscientes de la mirada ansiosa que mostraban; aquella delatadora de su preocupación irracional por que algo le hubiera sucedido a su pequeño bebé, buscando y buscando esa cabecita conocida en el mar de niños que salían del lugar.

_"Afortunados"_, ésa, fue la palabra que cruzo por la mente de Sasuke mientras observaba a un padre abrazar a su pequeño niño de ojos plata alzándolo en brazos. Le pareció muy curioso ver al hombre de cabellos largos negros y ojos perla sostener al infante, ¿podían parecerse, más aún, un hijo y un padre? Ver a ese singular par, lo llevo a pensar que estaba mirando a dos personas de distintas dimensiones, como si una versión pasada del hombre -que orgulloso cargaba al pequeño de regreso a su hogar- se encontrara con la actual… tan iguales.

-¡Keizo!-aquel grito hizo que el moreno volteará su mirada hacia la muchedumbre de nuevo.

De entre todas las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar, Sasuke solo fue consciente del rostro de una de ellas. Su rubio cabello, tan brillante como muy pocos, y su sonrisa, tan alegre y hermosa como la recordaba; le hicieron sentir desdichado.

Dubitativo, dio un paso hacia delante, tratando de acercarse a la persona que por años había estado ocupando su mente. Sin embargo, le basto con enfocar mejor su mirada en aquella escena para darse cuenta de la gran distancia que había entre él y ésa persona. Junto al rubio, se encontraba un moreno, casi tan alto como el de cabellos claros, con la vista puesta en una pequeña figura que corría a su encuentro. Sasuke tuvo ganas de cerrar los ojos ante aquello.

El rubio se agachó, sonriente, para poder abrazar a su pequeño azabache de cabellos largos y bellos ojos azules que le hacían sonreír cada vez que lo miraban con cariño y admiración. El moreno a su lado, observo feliz y orgulloso aquella imagen, manteniendo su mano en la cadera del otro adulto, regalándole al mundo una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que Sasuke deseaba borrar…porque en contraste con los rostros sonrientes de aquellas personas el suyo propio mostraba una expresión de molestia mezclada con tristeza que cualquiera podría reconocer si lo viera…lástima que todos los presentes estuvieran absortos únicamente en su familia. Familia que él no tenía…familia que a él le habían arrebatado.

Los dos adultos junto con el niño emprendieron su camino de regreso a casa, abandonando aquel lugar y a un extraño que los envidiaba fuertemente.

Sasuke apretó los puños. Sus ojos siguieron las tres espaldas que se alejaban por las calles de la ciudad.

Quiso poder retirarse de allí, quiso girar la cabeza y no seguir torturándose a sí mismo; pero aun así no pudo hacerlo.

-_"Idiota"_-Aquella palabra se repitió como un mantra en su mente.-_"Idiota, idiota, idiota y mil veces idiota"_

Apretó aun más los puños mientras sus pasos lo obligaban a ir detrás de aquel trío. No sintió el aire en su cara que desde hacía rato le había estado golpeando. No sintió el charco de agua que pisó mientras cruzaba la calle. Ni siquiera sintió los músculos de su rostro contraerse en una mueca furiosa que desde hace tiempo no ponía. El latir de su corazón se hizo más apresurado cuando las tres personas doblaron en una esquina. Aceleró el paso iniciando una carrera sin sentido, Sasuke esquivando a cuanta persona se cruzara por su camino, ignorando las malas miradas de aquellas desafortunadas con las que no pudo evitar estrellarse, zigzagueando veloz para no perder tiempo, apresurando el paso y respirando cada vez más agitado, casi corriendo por las calles. Y tan rápido como toda aquella excitación había comenzado, terminó.

El moreno quedo sin aire al girar una esquina y observar la imagen de su hermano besando a Naruto. Mientras que el niño, tomado de las manos de ambos, jugueteaba con un piedra del suelo.

Entonces, la comprensión llego al moreno. Pese a que intentara, no habría cabida para él en ese cuadro. Porque simplemente, Sasuke no era quien estaba besando aquellos labios que se habían quedado grabados en su memoria, Sasuke no era el esposo de Naruto…Sasuke no era Itachi y, por sobre todo, Sasuke no era parte de esa familia que, él sentía, le pertenecía.

Se quedó estático observando cómo las tres personas ingresaban al auto aparcado de su hermano.

El moreno solo fue consciente de la mirada que le envió Itachi antes de entrar al automóvil, para después darle la espalda y seguir su camino…junto con Naruto y Keizo.

El menor de los Uchiha supo en ese instante, que los ojos del de cabellos largos reflejaban lo que la noche anterior le había dicho: _"Aléjate…Ellos son mí familia"_

Quiso gritar, quiso llamar a Naruto, quiso con todas sus fuerzas ser alguien más…y no el idiota que había dejado al Uzumaki años atrás con una carga que les pertenecía a ambos…con una nueva vida que debieron vivir juntos… con un espacio vacío que ocupo su hermano, y que él sentía no sería capaz de recuperar tan fácilmente.

-_"Soy la persona más idiota que puede haber"-_Agachó la mirada y escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Deseo volver a los tiempos en que su vida había sido feliz…a la noche en la que Naruto y él fueron uno por unos gloriosos minutos…deseo volver al día en el que cometió el error de su vida…aquel donde decidió dejar todo atrás, incluyéndose a él mismo.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos por la calle, intentando recuperar la frialdad que lo había caracterizado siempre, y que ahora no encontraba.

-_"Naruto es mi esposo"_-La voz de su hermano lo torturo una vez más-_"¿Tú eres el tío Sasuke?"_-y el recuerdo de la infantil de Keizo le hizo hundirse por completo.

¿Acaso podía ser aún más miserable que ahora? ¿Podía sentirse más pena que la que él sentía en esos momentos? Él creía que no.

Por más que lo intentara, Sasuke no podía ignorar que de haber sido menos cobarde, sería él quién acompañara a Naruto todos los días a buscar a su hijo, quien estaría a su lado cuando cayera la noche, quien recibiera los abrazos de ese pequeño niño; sería él…a quien Keizo llamaría padre. Porque Sasuke no era su tío…

…porque Sasuke era su padre…

…aunque Keizo no lo supiera, y Naruto se lo ocultara.

#...#...#...#...#...#...#...#...#...#...#..#...#...#

"_**No obtendrás nada esperando a que suceda" Si por alguna razón has llegado hasta este punto, la frase anterior es dedicada a tí, espero que así como yo he encontrado el valor de publicar el primer capítulo de esta historia, tú "apreciado desconocido" encuentres el valor para luchar por aquello que deseas.**_

_**Atte. Alex**_


End file.
